


Until I Found You

by rosydoze



Series: Glenn and Maggie Oneshots [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosydoze/pseuds/rosydoze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie and Glenn play a game and some interesting stuff comes to light.  Written for an anon prompt on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon who prompted this, I hope you like it. I don't usually write early Gleggie so this was a lot of fun. Enjoy the story!

They played a game some nights. 

Only at the end of easier days, when they weren’t falling asleep on their feet, exhausted from walker skirmishes or twenty-mile trips just to find the next meal.  

When they got lucky, and didn’t run into walkers during the day or if they found food at the first abandoned general store they cleared, Glenn and Maggie used their excess energy on playing a game before falling into a welcome sleep.

(After all, it’s not like they could distract themselves in other, less childish ways.  More often than not they were sharing sleeping space with the rest of the group, which included her father, little sister, and a twelve year old kid.  So better, more passionate means of distraction were few and far in between for Glenn and Maggie.)

They would bring their sleeping bags as close to each other and far away from anyone else as possible, both feeling guilty about the small part of them that was happy that the farm was lost, because they never got to sleep this closely before.  And then they talked.  Neither liked talking about the future, because it was uncertain and unpleasant.  They didn’t have much to say about the present, too, because they were together all day, every day, so what else was there to say?

So they talked about the past.  It was tricky, though, because they had to balance on a fine line: neither could handle thinking too much about the people they’d lost.  But at the same time, actively avoiding any mentions of their family or close friends was just as painful as talking about them would be.  They invented their game as a way of controlling the things they were willing to bring up.  It was something Maggie remembered playing as an ice-breaker in college, one of the less painfully awkward ones from the dozens she’d been subjected to on Orientation Day freshman year.  It was a little weird, playing ice breakers with someone she loved, who’d seen her through so much, who’d run his fingers tenderly over every inch of her, but it was just the way things were between her and Glenn.

She never wanted to stop getting to know him.  She’d never felt like that before, about any guy. 

Curled up on their sides, facing each other, they’d talk idly about other stuff at first, and then they played.

That particular night, it was Glenn who initiated it, prompting her, “Okay.  You ready?”

Smiling at his dorky excitement, she nodded, asking him, “You wanna go first?”

“Nah, I need another minute to think.  You go if you’re ready.”

She was.  She’d had the most boring job today, guarding the entrance of the store the others were ransacking, and it had given her the perfect amount of time to think.  Careful to school her face so as to not give herself away, she began, “Number one: I can’t ride a bike.”

“Hm,” Glenn sighed deeply in mock consideration.

“Two: I dyed my hair purple for two weeks in high school.”

He let out a laugh, clearly amused by the image.

Proud of herself for thinking of this last one, she smiled and said, “Or three, I lost my virginity on my boyfriend’s family’s couch while _Marley and Me_ was playing in the background.”

She’d expected a laugh out of that one, or at least a smile from him.  It was a funny story, right? Sure, at the time it had been one of the most passionate nights of her life, but that was because she was stupid and sixteen and thinking that the pinnacle of romance was the guy asking her _so, uh, do ya wanna do it or what?_

It was before Maggie could’ve even imagined a guy as great as Glenn.

Who, speaking of, had, instead of smiling or laughing or even acting like he was trying to figure out the lie, had rolled onto his back and was looking up at the ceiling as if he hoped to be swallowed up into it. 

“Glenn?” She asked, propping herself up on her elbow to get a better look at his face, “What’d I say? I mean, yeah it’s true and it’s kind of pathetic and sad, losing it to a kids movie, but I swear I just forgot it was on, and by the time I realized it was –“

He interrupted her, “No, no, that’s not it.  I – there’s just something I should’ve told you, like a long time ago.  Our first time, that day at the pharmacy?” He paused there, as if he was waiting for confirmation that she remembered.  Laughing at his absurdity despite the seriousness he was projecting, she nodded and gestured for him to continue.  “Well, that was kind of my first time…ever…”

She couldn’t help herself anymore, she let out a deep sigh of relief and then laughed, “Glenn, babe, that’s it? You looked like you were about to tell me about a secret wife and child you’ve got stashed away in some cabin in Alaska or somethin’.” Seeing his face she asked, “You don’t, right?”

He looked so offended it made her want to laugh again, but she held back, knowing now that this was still something he was gonna take seriously, despite how little she cared.

She took a breath, choosing her words carefully and honestly, “It’s not a big deal to me.  I mean, you did hear just now how I lost mine, right? What came before, that doesn’t matter now, at least not to me, alright?” He nodded, but before he could say anything Maggie kept going, “You’re the first guy I’ve ever fallen, like really, fallen for.  So I’m new to all this too, you get it?”

Glenn still didn’t look entirely persuaded, “But how can you just be fine with it? I lied, or, at least, I didn’t tell you something you should’ve known, I mean it’s been months, I should’ve told you a long time ago!”

While she tried to figure out how to respond without offending him, he guessed what she was about, “Oh god, you already knew! You aren’t even surprised, oh my god, this is so bad!”

He seemed more amused than horrified, but either way he was shouting so she moved in her sleeping bag so that she was on top of him, and pressed her hand against his mouth, whispering, “Shut up, you’re gonna wake up the others.”

“Oh, right, because that’d be the one thing that could make this even worse, if one of them found out!”

“No, honey, the only thing that could make this worse would be if _my dad_ found out.”

He tried to roll over, presumably to bury his head in his sleeping bag, but her body was still pinning him where he was.  She didn’t budge, and waited a long moment before asking him, “Okay, are you ready to be a grown-up about this now?”

Glenn nodded, his face scrunched up tight like he was bracing himself for another blow to his self-esteem.

She stood up for a moment, letting her sleeping bag pool around her ankles and then stepping out of it.  She glanced down and saw that Glenn had popped one eye open, and was looking at her inquisitively.  Leaning back down, she opened up just enough of his sleeping bag for her to fit in it comfortably with him, thankful that this was a night when they were far enough away from the others for them not to worry about being seen.  She relaxed and lay down on top of him, letting him hold her weight. Her head rested against his chest, and she kissed it once before saying, slowly and quietly, “I noticed you were nervous that day in the pharmacy, and I wondered why.  I thought maybe it could’ve been your first time, but babe, it really wasn’t obvious, and after that you got so…so confident so quickly that later I just figured –“

“Figured I was nervous because I’d never done it with anyone as hot as you before?”

Maggie looked up at him, and was so happy that he was ready to joke again that she considered not swatting him.  She did it anyways.

“Ow!” He said when her hand hit his upper chest.

Propping her head up on her chin, she said shyly, “No.  I eventually just figured you were nervous that first time because you liked me so much.”

“I did.  Do, I mean.  Well, I liked you then, and I love you now.”

“Good,” she responded, satisfied.  Then she asked impatiently, “Okay, well, are you ready?”

Confused, Glenn said, “Uh, ready for…?”

“Two truths and a lie? C’mon, I already told you what one of the truths was!”

Glenn chuckled and acquiesced, “Okay, okay.  So, you can’t ride a bike OR you dyed your hair purple for two weeks in high school…No, no, Mags, I’ve seen you ride a horse, you’ve gotta be able to ride a bike.  That one’s definitely the lie.”

Shaking her head, she said, “Nope.  God, Glenn, you’ve met my Dad, do you really think I could’ve gotten away with purple hair for two _weeks_?”

“You can’t ride a bike?!”

“I mean, I’m sure I’d be able to figure it out if I had to but I – yeah, no I never quite adjusted to the training wheels being gone.”

“Well how about this.  Next house we stop in, we’re gonna find a bike in the garage or something and I’ll teach you.  It’ll be a blast.”

“Okay.  I guess you rode horses with me, it’s only fair.”

“You bet your ass.”

They laid there for several minutes before Maggie reasoned she should probably get back in her own sleeping bag.  No need for her Dad to survive the apocalypse for almost a year only to die of a heart attack, right?

Just before she moved, though, Glenn said thoughtfully, "You'd look nice with purple hair.”

"Keep dreaming, honey."

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are greatly appreciated, thanks so much for reading! Follow me on tumblr at rosy-doze.tumblr.com and feel free to leave me some prompts there as well if you wanna see some more fic.


End file.
